


雾岛

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 如果我们不是这样就好了。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 3





	雾岛

**崔胜澈在黑暗中醒来。**

_“胜澈哥哥和净汉哥哥是什么关系呢？”_

**他眨了眨眼睛，面前的黑暗太过彻底，以至于他不知道自己到底什么时候睁开了眼睛什么时候没有。  
崔胜澈向前伸出手去，在自己胸前的部位就触到了坚硬的木板，他试着抬起头来也马上碰到了木板，倒下去的时候碰到的由棉填充的柔软丝绸。他上下确认了一下，质感很沉重，闻起来有一股油漆和潮湿木材的气味。崔胜澈用手肘用力顶了顶，发出了一些声音但木板并没有移动。  
“有人吗！”他拍打着木板大喊到，“有人吗！！”声音像是被木材吸收了，他完全听不到外界的声音，自己敲打木板的声音听起来也闷闷的，大概也传不到外界。  
他大概猜到了这是一个什么空间，但他不想承认，好像一旦承认这木板围成的小空间就会加速缩小直到把他挤成空气中的尘埃为止——虽然这木箱本来也不是用来盛装活人的。**

“胜澈？”尹净汉打开房门，“去吃饭吧？今天弟弟们说要聚餐。”崔胜澈手上的游戏还没停，视线也不转过来只是稍微偏了偏头应了两声。尹净汉走进房间，把上半身的重量压在电竞椅上，崔胜澈迅速结束了游戏，关机起身抓外套一气呵成，就是在转身的时候没注意尹净汉，两个人凑的太近鼻子几乎都碰在一起。尹净汉下意识地搂住了他的腰，待两个人都站稳以后才把手放开，抬起头来问他没事吧。崔胜澈深呼吸了一口，才点点头说没事。

**崔胜澈徒劳地拍打着灵柩的顶部，正当他觉得自己注定要被闷死在这闭塞空间里的时候，突然发出了两声锁扣弹开的声音。他用力推开盖子，虽然不是晴天但突如其来的光亮还是让他闭起了眼睛。  
等他摸到泥土努力爬到地面的时候，却感觉听到了汽车轮胎滚过泥土的声音，他努力睁开眼睛，看见不远处有一辆黑色的轿车开过来，车牌明晃晃地印着S.COUPS。车里的人还没下来，但崔胜澈的直觉告诉他不对。躺了太长时间的身体还没完全启动，崔胜澈几乎是半爬半跑地朝墓地后面的教堂跑去。**

十几个人吵吵闹闹地向饭店走去，把一张长桌坐了个满，甚至肩膀都靠着肩膀。坐下后长桌外端的尹净汉拿了菜单开始点菜，其他没有点菜的人看着店里的电视播放爱情电视剧。  
“啊好想谈恋爱。”还没经历过爱情洗礼的弟弟李灿看着男女主告白的甜蜜场景这样喃喃自语，随即后脑勺挨了李知勋一下敲。“想什么呢。也不看看前几天大前辈被传谈恋爱的下场，进了这个行业就要做好牺牲的心理准备啊。”李灿摸着自己的后脑勺嘟嘟囔囔到，“以前我以为我自己准备好了嘛……”  
以前崔胜澈也以为自己准备好了，在入行之前信誓旦旦的告诉自己，绝对不会被漂亮女生迷了心窍。虽然现在也确实不是被女生迷的心，崔胜澈打开刚拿上桌的冰可乐，经纪人说今天不能喝酒，拉开拉环的瞬间发出嘶的声响。  
他抬起头喝可乐，掩饰自己看尹净汉的视线。认真点菜的人微微撅起嘴来，看起来在跟对面的洪知秀讨论该吃什么好，在得到肯定的答复后又微笑起来，跟一旁等候的服务员一条条叙述。

本来说好不喝酒，最后还是喝了点，崔胜澈是酒量很好的类型，相比起来尹净汉喝得不太多。然而到结束的时候崔胜澈有点晕乎乎的，可能是太久没喝了。他搭着尹净汉的肩，其他弟弟也互相搀扶着跌跌撞撞走出饭店。  
“要不要去散步？”崔胜澈头靠在尹净汉的颈窝小声说，说话的时候酒气喷到尹净汉脸上。他看到尹净汉先是皱起眉头，随即又无奈地笑了起来，扶着他腰的手又用了点力，另一只手跟经纪人打了个手势。“去呗。”  
天色不早了，路上已经没什么行人，店铺大多也都已经关门打烊，只有路灯还亮着。偶尔碰到接触不良的路灯一闪一闪的，尹净汉还要故意在诡异的光线下吓他。春天的晚上还是有点冷，但是这个季节已经开起了花，花瓣零零散散地掉下来，逆着光打着旋，尹净汉从地上捡起一把花瓣来，模仿自己做的太好而出名的吹花瓣，花瓣吹在崔胜澈脸上，视野被粉红色的花瓣覆盖，看不清尹净汉的脸。

**从墓地到教堂也没几步路，因为紧张崔胜澈还是跑得气喘吁吁，他用力推开教堂沉重的木门，转身要关上的时候远远地看到穿着黑色西装的人摇下车窗来看着他，宽檐帽压得太低他看不清脸。但光是看到一个轮廓崔胜澈已经毛骨悚然，他关上大门，插好门闩，把教堂里的窗帘都拉起来，只剩一个圣坛后面的落地窗。  
说来奇怪，这教堂的圣坛上不摆放圣母也不放基督，反而放了一个张开双翼的天使。天色不知怎么暗了下来，天使的羽翼太过巨大，身后的落地窗几乎被遮了一半。崔胜澈靠近了去看天使雕像，发现天使雕塑面部轮廓模糊，只有一双眼睛清晰可见，空白的眼眶里是同样空白的瞳孔。天使张开双手，像是要拥抱什么人，或者是让什么人去拥抱。  
崔胜澈不信教，但此时他仿佛着了魔似的一步步靠近圣坛，虽然他进来的时候外面还是白天，但圣坛前面的地上围着不少高低不等的蜡烛，都跳动着火光。他注意到底座旁边有一只没有被点燃的蜡烛，于是他拿起一只燃着的蜡烛把它点燃了。**

两个人绕了一大圈才慢悠悠地走回宿舍，弟弟们估计都已经到家上床了。电梯停在高层，下来不知道要多长时间。尹净汉揽着崔胜澈的肩膀站在电梯前低头玩手机，崔胜澈歪着头看他。因为酒精的作用头有点晕晕的，尹净汉的额发垂下来一捋，让他想起美人长发的样子。虽然长发时清秀，但怎么说还是看得出来男生的样子，反而现在在大脑模模糊糊的滤镜作用下，转过头疑惑地看着他的尹净汉脸部轮廓变得柔和起来，崔胜澈长叹了一口气。  
他很清楚不能恋爱是不成文的规定，不仅仅是女生，男生也不可以，即便会有粉丝因为他和队员的互动尖叫，也不见得都是希望他们的感情是真正的爱情。  
她们喜欢的不一定是他真正爱那个人的样子，更多的是喜欢他在没有绑定关系下可以由她们的想象去爱某个人的样子。  
”我们要是普通人该多好。“他这么说着靠近了尹净汉，借着酒劲捧起脸就要亲下去。

**教堂外披下一道惊雷，崔胜澈被吓了一跳，天使的脸因为外界突然的亮光看不清晰。等崔胜澈恢复视力的时候，却发现天使脸上有两道泪痕，从雕塑石灰的眼眶里落下眼泪来，滴在底座边的蜡烛上，烛光闪了一下，还是坚持亮着。  
因为响雷外面下起大雨，雨打在教堂玻璃窗户上的声音噼噼啪啪几乎要盖过汽车发动机的声音，但崔胜澈还是听到了，他跑到旁边的座椅前躲了起来。教堂的大门轻易被打开，雨声变大了一点，随即又被关上了，年久失修的木门在关上的时候发出刺耳的噪音，紧接着就是皮鞋不紧不慢地走在砖石地板上的声音。每靠近一步，崔胜澈觉得自己的心跳声就变大一分。他趴着慢慢后退，透过座椅与地板之间的间隙看到男人越走越近。  
好在暴雨天气雷电不断，崔胜澈趁着一次响雷男人注意力被吸引的空隙通过侧门向外跑去。大雨泼得崔胜澈看不清路，在跑过杀手的汽车的时候崔胜澈试着开了下车门，没想到不但顺利打开，车里的钥匙都没拔。崔胜澈马上发动汽车开了出去，教堂被抛在身后，后视镜里站在教堂门口的男人也越来越小。  
但崔胜澈不知道他该开去哪里，开在路上才发现他好像是在一个岛上，汽车唯一能行驶的公路就是海岸线公路，同时因为暴雨的缘故，即使雨刮器拼命转动，通过挡风玻璃看到的视野仍然模糊不清，层层叠叠的雨帘仿佛一场大雾。他试图调试车载电台了解自己所处的位置，但不论调到哪一个频道都是杂音，车内也没有任何通讯工具。他只能不停地开，开到他怀疑自己是不是已经都绕了这座岛好几周。  
直到他又在视野里看到那个穿着黑色西装的身影，但因为可见度太低，等他看到人的时候已经离得很近来不及绕开，崔胜澈猛打方向盘，车不可避免地撞在了旁边的电线杆上，车尾都因为这突然的停止高高翘起再猛地落地，令人意外的是崔胜澈毫发无损。  
崔胜澈打开变形的车门走出来，刚才的撞击似乎对他毫无影响。他不可置信地看着站在他面前的男人，嘴长大了却说不出话来，指着男人的手无法停止颤抖。  
站在他面前的男人有着他再清楚不过的脸，只是跟他发色不同，帽子扔在了地上，银发被雨水打得湿透。“你是谁？你要对我做什么？”崔胜澈头痛起来，像是有什么东西挣扎着要从里面冲出来，无数场景在脑中闪回，甚至有粉红的花瓣模糊他的视线。  
“是来让你消失的。”熟悉的声音响起来，那人随即举起了手枪，枪口对准了他的眉心。**

_“我跟净汉吗？”崔胜澈笑起来，坐在他旁边的尹净汉刚送走了上一个粉丝，撑着手侧头看着他，“是非——常非常好的朋友。”他用了暧昧的说法，是粉丝想听到的模棱两可的回答。没有征求尹净汉的意见，也没去看身边人的表情。“非常好。”_

**银发的男人扣动了扳机，子弹出膛。崔胜澈向后倒在了河流里，鲜血染红了河水。  
眼睛被雨水打到睁不开，水从耳边流过的声音像是有人在哭。他不知道为什么他还能看到天上的乌云，任何人被子弹直接命中大脑都应该马上死掉不是吗？**

崔胜澈最后也没有亲下去，他的拇指按住了尹净汉的嘴唇，只是把吻盖在了自己手上。他放开尹净汉后退几步，尹净汉才松了一口气，刚才崔胜澈都以为尹净汉要把自己憋到窒息，即便如此尹净汉也没有推开他。  
尹净汉还来不及说话，崔胜澈转过头抽了抽鼻子，电梯到了，他先一步走进电梯。“快回去睡吧，好迟了。”

**雨下的好大。**


End file.
